


Baby Song

by A-Mind-Full-of-Music (kaylasong11)



Series: The Legacy of Koschei Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Jack Harkness Flirts, Just read it., Kovarian is not who you think she is!, Prequel, Time Tot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylasong11/pseuds/A-Mind-Full-of-Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good story has a beginning...</p><p>Even The Doctor's daughter....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my main series which I am combing over for the moment. I'd like to give a shout out to my beta! Love you babe!!  
> Enjoy the story!  
> I love to hear from you people so Comment and Kudos! :3 XOX

The spaceman was coming nearer and nearer every second. They had found her again. The suit reached a hand forward and a skull fell forward in the helmet.  


River Song woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. She sat up and looked around.  
She was safe, in her own room, in her own bed, in her own house. No spaceman, no Madame Kovarian and no silence. That was behind her. The Doctor had made sure of that.  
She put her head in her hands, why couldn't she escape? Kovarian was still out there. Somewhere, waiting to kill her, and the man she loved. Amy had killed her once...but it was in another timeline. One that now never happened. She was alive. And still bloodthirsty.  
She cried until her stomach hurt and she had a splitting headache. What was wrong with her? She had never been this emotional before.  
She suddenly felt something rising up her throat. Rushing to the bathroom she promptly vomited into the toilet.  
Great, now she was sick too. She returned to her bed and grabbed her scanner. Setting it to do a full body scan on her. Then anxiously waited for the results.  
FETUS DETECTED  
River felt panic start to build in her. She couldn't be, SHOULDN'T be! If she was...  
She had to tell her husband, what was she going to tell him. They couldn't raise a child! It wouldn't be safe. All of the chaos, what would that do to a child.  
But, she would get to be a mother. Professor River Song, a mother. She fell backwards onto her bed and sighed contentedly, she rubbed her stomach and thought about the little life growing inside her.  
She thought of her husband, and her gut felt like it had fallen out, "How am I going to tell him?" She mumbled.  


-•_•_•_•-

The Doctor was tinkering with the Chameleon circuit of the TARDIS when he got the message.  
Sweetie,  
I have a surprise for you,  
XOXOX  
He smiled and began piloting to River's House. When he arrived River entered and ran to her husband, "Hello Sweetie." She smiled planting a kiss on his lips. "What's this surprise you have for me?"  
"Well, I'm not really sure how to tell you this..." There was a whirr from the TARDIS and River smiled, "I guess she wants me to show you, "  
She took his hand and led him down several hallways, at the end there was a dark blue door with white stars painted on it.  
"That's new." The doctor said.  
"The TARDIS just made it." River smiled as she opened it.  
The room had a soft yellow glow coming from a sun-like light on the ceiling. The walls were painted a pale pink with white flowers. In the far corner there was a white drape. The doctor walked inside, staring around the room. He walked to the drape and pulled it back revealing a old discolored cot with an ancient star mobile, "River?" He gasped.  
"Yes my love?" She responded taking her husband's hand in hers.  
"Are you...are we..,we can't be...expecting..." He tried to say.  
"Yes." River smiled and looked at the cot.  
"Your.."  
"I'm pregnant." River smiled at her husband and he stared back completely bemused.  
"We're going to have a baby!" He cried out laughing raucously and spinning River around, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"  
-•_•_•_•-  
TWO MONTHS  
River and The doctor had decided to live in her house for the span of the pregnancy, mainly because River didn't want to leave.  
"I feel sick!" River moaned at midnight, she leaned over the side of the bed and puked into the rubbish bin next to the bed she shared with the Doctor.  
He woke up and saw his wife vomiting, "Oh, River." He sighed sitting up and rubbing her back, "It'll be over soon."  
"I hate being pregnant." She groaned pulling herself back up to look at her husband.  
"It'll all be alright. It'll all be worth it. We'll have a little Time Lady running around. Part you, part me. I just hope she has you’re curls..."  
"What? Time LADY? It's a girl!" River exclaimed.  
"Umm yes, and she says she’s sorry."  
"She can talk?!?"  
"Not exactly. She's telepathic."  
"Already?"  
"Time lords have a booster growth rate...but nine months is still the usual time stretch, sorry."  
"Don't be." River smiled and put her husband's hand on her belly, "Tell her I love her."  
He smiled and said, "She knows"  
-•_•_•_•-  
FIVE MONTHS  
"I feel fat. I am fat" River sighed.  
"Because you're pregnant. And I still think you look beautiful." The doctor booped her nose affectionately.  
"Oh shut up." River smiled back.  
-•_•_•_•-  
SEVEN MONTHS  
"Sweetie could you also get some chocolate coated antelope jelly while you're out" River called.  
"Yes Dear." The doctor responded.  
"Thank you!"  
River had become more and more demanding as time went on, "Two more months." The Doctor sighed, walking out of the house and into the TARDIS.  
\---  
River Song placed a hand on her big belly and smiled, HER daughter! Her very own, her's and The Doctor's.  
The thought made her smile. She had never thought it possible.  
Suddenly She felt a kick. A real one! Not a little tap, she was strong. Like her mummy, "Not long now little one." River whispered, "You need to wait just a bit longer."  
"Not long at all." Said a female voice, River jumped at the voice, terror sunk in.  
She looked towards the voice and saw a woman in a black dress, with curly black hair tied in a bun. Her lips were caked with purple lipstick, an eye drive hid her left eye, "Hello Melody, someone's been a bad girl, " she smiled.  
"Kovarian! What are you doing here?" She shouted. Reaching for the place her gun would normally be but it wasn't there, "  
"Why Melly is that a way to speak to me?"  
"It's a perfect way to speak to you!"  
"Oh come now Melly." Kovarim's smile broadened, "I have a Task for the little one."  
"Don't you dare." River Song said with as much malice as she could muster, "Don't even think about it."  
"Too late." Kovarim snapped her fingers, River felt a sharp pain in her back and then she collapsed.  
"Sweetie help me." River whispered as everything went dark.  
-•_•_•_•-  
The psychic paper quacked like a platypus, he had forgotten to change it. He was always forgetting to change it.  
"What was that?" Amelia Pond asked.  
"My psychic paper, I need to change it." He sighed pulling it out, "WHAT!?!" He shouted as he read the message.

sweetie  
Kovarian  
captured  
baby  
help  
kill you

"River…” He whispered before looking at his best friend, “Amy we have to go now!"  
"What? Now? Why?"  
"My wife has been kidnapped!"  
"What?!"  
The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards the big blue box, dropping the bag of groceries. The second he got inside he was a fury of action. Amy had never seen him like this, he was upset, more upset than he had ever been. When we landed a man stepped inside. He had black hair and blue eyes, with a big broad grin, "What's up Doc?" He said.  
"Jack this is Amy....Don't."  
Jack looked at her and winked, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you." He spoke with an American accent.  
"What did I say?!?" The Doctor snapped.  
"Calm down doc! Ya don't need to come jumping down my throat, I was just saying hello!"  
"Jack, River Song, My WIFE! Has been kidnapped. We need to get her back, she has...our...baby. I need to go save her, and my unborn daughter."  
"Wait...what? Your married and you have a child!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Yes! And a psychotic woman wanting to kill me has kidnapped them!" The Doctor said exasperated.  
"Why does she want to kill you, exactly?" Amy asked, she knew who had taken River because the same thing had happened to her, though River had been the baby at the time, and was also known as Melody Pond.  
"In all honesty, I don’t care anymore, " He snapped, “She has crossed me too many times to ignore.”  
"Well, where is she?" Jack asked walking to the Doctor, "And she must be some girl to get your attention."  
"Down boy." Amy laughed.  
He winked.  
The doctor cried, "Don't encourage him."  
\---  
"Wakie wakie Melly. Wakie wakie" Kovarian voice cut into the surrounding dark.  
River snapped her eyes open.  
She could barely see it was so bright, like how it had been when she was born. She looked around, standing over her was the only person in the universe she really hated, Madame Kovarian.  
"Where am I?" River demanded.  
"You're in my...temporary base of operations. And my, my. You've been a busy girl haven't you." Kovarian gestured to her swollen belly, "She's going to be quite a fighter. Maybe even finished what mummy started."  
River felt panic build in her mind, "No you can't. Please don't. She's not even born yet! Please!" She begged.  
"Oh, but Melody, think of how it will hurt him. There is no way he could fight back against his own child. It's fool proof." Kovarian smiled and clasped her claw-like hands.  
Tears spilled from Rivers grey eyes, there was nothing she could do. The baby was doomed to the same tormented childhood she had endured at the hands of Kovarian.  
"I'm so sorry, " she whispered to the baby.  
The baby kicked and she felt a small sense of understanding. River choked back a sob. The baby knew and was okay. Then an image of me and The Doctor looking down at her, "Oh sweetie." She sighed.  
"What?" Kovarian snapped.  
"Nothing, I was talking to the baby."  
\----  
The Doctor was in a mood Amy was actually scared of.  
He was quiet and the rage she had seen distantly in his eyes was now right there. He was going to get River back. Even if it meant his death.  
Amy was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that River Song, Melody Pond, Her daughter, was pregnant with her best friend-turned-son-in-law's baby.  
She would be a grandmother. At twenty seven. And Rory was only twenty nine. Plus the 2000 he waited for her as a plastic roman.  
What was she supposed to tell him. He had stayed behind to go and get his dad from his place.  
Jack was even more puzzling. He had this swagger about him, but The Doctor seemed to trust him. So maybe she should too.  
\---  
They had managed to trace Kovarian to a distant tropical island in the middle of the pacific ocean. There was an underground base. The doctor had guessed its location, and she, of course, trusted him. River was in there, and we were going to save her. No matter the cost.  
-•_•_•_•-  
River felt sick. She had for the past three days felt like a raccoon was clawing her belly, the baby was getting restless, "Please sweetie hold on for a few more days. Daddy is on his way."  
Kovarian entered taking long strides, "Good Morning and how is baby today?"  
River bit her lip to hide a snark remark, "She's fine." River grumbled.  
"And she's ready to come out! Any day now." Kovarian smiled at the swollen belly.  
"The doctor will come for me! You know he will!" River said trying to melt Kovarian with her eyes. But to her disappointment Kovarian stayed solid and real.  
"Oh I know, all of us do. Why do you think we took both of you?"  
River stopped at this remark. They had taken her because she was Baby Song's mum. And because Kovarian hated her. Right? River racked her brains for the answer. She was missing something. Then Kovarian placed an IV in her forearm and River felt drowsy.  
"N-no you'll...be...stopped" she moaned out.  
"That's the idea." Kovarian's voice faded.  
-•_•_•_•-  
The Doctor crept along the metal hallways. There was only one room they would keep river. In the center. Amy was directly behind him and Jack ahead.  
Amelia Jessica Pond, my best friend, turned-mother-in-law. She was so much like her daughter. Or her daughter was like her. Whichever it was.  
And Captain Jack Harkness. He was the only friend who knew what it felt like to be eternal. He couldn't die, he could barely be hurt and he was trigger happy.  
His mortal-immortality is what made me think of him. He could protect, as well as attack.  
"Doc. I think I've found her. Does she have crazy blonde frizzy..."  
"Yes that my River." He said interrupting Jack mid-sentence.  
Jack crept forward into the room. The Doctor and Amy followed.  
The second he saw River he noticed how pale she was. The baby's mind gave off a burst of sadness. She had developed so much. River began to stir and he was next to her in a flash, "Hello Sweetie." He smiled and kissed her.  
"You came!"she smiled.  
"Did you doubt I would?"  
Amy joined them, "Melody Pond! Why didn't you tell your old mum you were pregnant? I would have thrown a shower and...and...boy or girl?"  
"Mother who would come to a baby shower? I don't have many friends. And it's a girl."  
Amy laughed and so did River. The Doctor was busy unlocking River's Bonds.  
The holo-cuffs fizzled and River staggered to her feet. She started to fall forward but The Doctor caught her and kissed her again.  
Amy smiled and then coughed, "Umm mother still in the room."  
The Doctor gently helped River to her feet and went red in the face, "Sorry mother. I was greeting my husband." She smiled.  
"Jack?" The Doctor called.  
"What's up Doc?" He said popping his head through the door.  
"Get River out of here. Amy and I have some business to attend to."  
Jack nodded and walked inside bowing slightly to river, "nice to meet the woman who tamed him." Jack smiled.  
"Good to meet you too."  
"Jack!!" The doctor shouted.  
"I was saying hello!"  
-•_•_•_•-  
Jack led River through the ship. The metal halls were dark and quiet. River realizes how thirsty she was and licked her lips. She tasted a tang she hadn't tasted since...Berlin!  
"JACK WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" She said loudly.  
"Why?"  
"The Doctor is in danger!"  
"What?" Jack looked back over his shoulder.  
"And it's my fault..."  
"Wha..how?"  
"She knew he would kiss me! And she's poisoned him with me again!"  
"River you're not making any sense!"  
"Just take me back!" River shouted, "Now!"  
-•_•_•_•-  
Amy crouched next to The Doctor. He seemed to be irritated by something, she just put it to Kovarian, "It's just Kovarian. No need to get your bowtie in a twist."  
"She's tried to kill me too many times. My family will never be safe with her alive, "as soon as he said this he clutched at his chest, "What is that?" He said through gritted teeth. It felt like fire burning through his veins.  
"Doctor? Doctor what's wrong?" Amy said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Not this again." He groaned.  
"Again? What do you mean again?"  
"Berlin! You remember. River...poisoned me with a kiss and now....I'm guessing...Kovarian poisoned me again the same way."  
At that moment Kovarian walked in with two soldiers, "Oops,  
dear I've been discovered."  
The soldiers walked forward and grabbed Amy and The Doctor, "Kovarian, what have you done!" Amy shouted.  
"Just trying to save some time, you know, I am a very busy woman."  
"Busy! You've attempted to murder members of my family SEVERAL times. You've kidnapped me and my daughter, and Her daughter. You've ended the universe and poisoned my best friend and son in law TWICE! Your haunting us and every time I think you've had enough you just come back like a plague!!!" Amy shouted again.  
Kovarian smiled at the accusations, "How long had that been in your system?"  
"Long enough to hurt!"  
At that second The Doctor fell to the ground, "Ahhh!"  
Amy pushed the soldier's hand off of her arm and knelt by him, "What can I do?"  
"Nothing more....than what you have....except protect....River and...my daughter...."  
River burst into the room Jack ahead his gun drawn and aimed at Kovarian, "Back away or I'll shoot!" He shouted, he then looked briefly at The Doctor "Doc! You don't look too good."  
River rushed to her husband and knelt over him, "Sweetie, sweetie please. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I.."  
"River, " he said interrupting her, "I love you and I know."  
She started to cry as he placed a hand on her cheek, "My...Melody." And his breathing stopped...his heartbeats faded.  
River began crying.  
And as she did a beautiful golden light came from her hands, "What?" She said looking at her hands, "That's not me."  
There was a surge of direness, "Help..for..Daddy." A girl's voice said in River's mind.  
River placed her hands on his chest, right over his hearts, "Come on, little one!" River thought hard as the golden light grew.  
A few moments the glow faded and the doctor stood, "I'm Alive! Again... Why does this keep happening?"  
"Sweetie you're alive!" River exclaimed, kissing him, "That's all that matters."  
"Oh do I have to watch this?" Kovarian groaned.  
The Doctor held River to him, "Jack, you know what to do." Jack poked the gun into her back and set it to stun.  
"If you try to run I will shoot, " he commanded nodded to the doctor and winked at Amy, and left.  
"How is she?" River said placing her hands on her belly.  
The doctor put his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes, "Ah hello there, you beautiful little one." He then looked back at River, "She's weak but perfect."  
"Will she recover?"  
"Of course! She's our Daughter."  
Amy smiled and hugged The Doctor and River, "I love you two."  
-•_•_•_•-  
The Doctor walked inside River's house and could immediately tell something was wrong, "River?"  
He ran up to her room and saw River lying on the bed pale and the her and the baby's heartbeats were fading, "RIVER!!" The pregnancy was going wrong.  
"Sweetie..." She murmured.  
The Doctor ran back out to the TARDIS. He had to find the one woman who could help.  
The TARDIS landed and the door opened, "Doctor?" Martha Jones said.  
"Martha I need your help!" He said taking off already.  
"Doctor?" She said looking at him.  
"Oh yes, new face, regeneration. My wife is pregnant and something's gone wrong and she's dying. "The TARDIS landed and The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and rushed out the door and back into the house.  
-•_•_•-  
The baby had to be taken out by a C-section. The Doctor held the pink beautiful Time Lady. River had been stabilized by Martha who was now giving her stitches.  
The baby had a head of ginger hair. Her little fingers squirmed, 'No....cold....bright...want....Mum...' echoed in his mind.  
"I made a promise to a friend a long time ago. That I would name one of my kids after him and you seem to fit the name...Koschei...Koschei Melody Song. Do you like it?."  
The baby cooed. Martha stood and looked at Koschei, "I still can't believe you have a kid."  
"Nether do I, " he sighed as River stirred.  
-•_•_•-  
Martha walked downstairs to leave the couple with their child. She found the bathroom and washed her hands.  
This version of The Doctor seemed a lot more puppyish, but inside she could tell he had become more broken.  
-•_•_•-  
River held her new daughter and smiled, "Hello Little Koschei." She whispered. She and the Doctor had made a perfect little Time baby. And she would be safe from Kovarian's clutches  
The little ginger yawned and curled into her mother and fell asleep. They were safe for now...and he would do his best to make sure they stayed that way.

Epilogue: The Master's Revenge  
Handsome Jack had tied her to her own chair.  
She should have really seen this coming.  
He would bring his little pets with him like he always did and she would always have to deal with them. Once she felt Jack's consciousness fade she let the perception filter fall and she rolled her neck.  
Her teal eyes roamed around the room and her hands worked on unlocking the handcuffs with the hairpin on her purple coat sleeve.  
One she heard the satisfying click she let the cuffs fall off of her wrists and she smiled. Missy was free at last.  
She pulled out her small pocket mirror and checked her appearance, her hair was still held firm in its elaborate up-do and her makeup was in pristine condition. Even after murdering that dreadful Kovarian woman and taking her place. It almost seemed too easy to trick her Doctor.  
She hadn't even been a woman for long. He hadn't given her a second glance with that River Song and his baby on the line. Wish she had known that earlier. Ah well , all's fair in love and war. ‘Mutually assured destruction,’ as he said, the bleeding-heart liberal he was.  
That was the funny thing about them. He was like a vegetarian and she was a Carnivore. She killed people. That's what she did, and he saved them, but they were drawn together somehow. Like order and chaos. Never one without the other.  
But were they so different?  
He killed plenty too. He killed just as much as she did. But he cared. And she didn't. That was the main difference!  
He was born to care.  
And she was born to...what?  
"Care for him." She smiled and then she teleported back to The Nethersphere, she had to prepare her present.

**Author's Note:**

> Now go read the next part!


End file.
